Halloween
by potterhead10
Summary: James and Lily's last moments. Severus in there as well. K just to be safe.
1. James and Lily

"Bye Padfoot!"

"Bye Prongs, Lily-Flower, and Harry!" Sirius yelled while walking back down the path to the Potter's house.

James sighed and turned around to look at his beautiful wife, Lily, who was now playing with their one year old, Harry. He walked past them, kissing both of them on their heads before going into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything, love?" James yelled from the kitchen.

Lily smiled and yelled back. "No thanks, but I think Harry is a li-."

"Lily!" James yelled. He ran into the living room panic-stricken. Lily looked up at him.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James said while picking up Harry, kissed him, and handed him to Lily. Lily took him and looked up at James.

"I love you James." Lily said close to tears.

"I love you Lily." James choked out while resting his forehead on hers.

They shared a short, passionate kiss before they heard a door slammed open. They looked at one another with love in their eyes. James kissed Harry's head and squeezed Lily's hand.

"Go."

Lily looked at him sadly and she quite reluctantly ran up the stairs. James watched her with tears in her eyes. He turned just in time to see Voldemort walk swiftly into the room. James went into his pocket for his wand but mentally kicked himself for leaving it on the couch. Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand at James' heart.

He knew he heard those terrible words, but his thoughts strayed to earlier that day, Lily laughing, Harry falling asleep in his arms and his friends and family.

James Potter fell to the floor.

Lily, who had been listening and heard it all, screamed and started barricading the door. Once she thought she was safe, she hugged Harry close to her chest.

"mama? dada?" Harry said while trying to wrap his arms around his mom. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled him even closer. Before she could answer, the door to Harry's room was blasted open. She kissed Harry's head and put him down in his crib.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He took out his wand and pointed it at her. Lily closed her eyes and thought about James and Harry. About all the times they had shared together as a family, even though they had only been a family for a little over a year.

Lily Evans Potter fell to the floor.

Voldemort now turned to the little boy who was saying 'mama' in his crib. He pointed his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Instead of the boy dying, he lived. Voldemort felt stripped of his powers so he fled before anyone could see the pathetic state the little boy had left him in.


	2. Severus

Severus Snape walked up the path to the Potters' house. He stopped about halfway and looked up at it. After a minute or so he shook his head and kept walking. He got to the door and slowly opened it.

Immediately when he walked in, he saw James Potter dead in front of the stairs. Through all the regret and hatred towards this man, he still couldn't help feel sorry. He bent down and closed his eyes for him.

He stood back up and looked around for Lily. After a minute or so he heard a baby crying. Carefully stepping over James, he started up the stairs. He got to the top and opened the door to the child's room. He looked at the little boy and tears formed in his eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes." Severus managed to choke out.

He turned around and tears came falling out.

There she was.

Lily Evans, now Potter, the love of his life, lying helplessly on the ground.

Severus fell to the ground clutching his heart. He took her in his arms and held her close. Tears streaming down his face, he started rocking back and forth.

"Lily…Lily…Lily…" he managed to get out. He took her up closer.

"Lily…I…I'm…s-s-so…s-sor-sorry." He cried even harder into her hair, still rocking back and forth.

This was by far the longest he had ever cried. Severus didn't know how long he was holding Lily, he just knew he never wanted to let go.

After what felt like ages, he stopped crying and rocking back and forth. He looked at Lily and closed her eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, soaking in the face that made him smile and laugh when he was young. That made him cry in fifth year. That made him love her.

He kissed her forehead and laid her down gently.

He took one last look at her, tears forming in his eyes, and disapparated.


End file.
